


The Morning After

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: Lost in Translation [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Ashalik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking thoughts the morning after Sarek and Amanda are bonded.</p><p>Written by T'Ashalik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you Selek for patiently beta-reading this.

New: Lost in Translation Series:  The Morning After

By: T'Ashalik

Sa/Am

Rating:  R

Summary: Waking thoughts the morning after Sarek and Amanda are bonded.

Disclaimer: not mine…unfortunately…no money made from this.

A/N: Thank you Selek for patiently beta-reading this.

 

2230

Sol had just begun to peek above the horizon, and Amanda thought it most inconsiderate for it to continue without her express consent. As her mind returned from heavy, sated sleep, she remembered the previous evening and could not believe it had actually happened. Sarek asked her to join her life with his, to be his bond-mate, his _aduna_.

 

She listened to his breathing – quiet, slow, and soft on her neck. His naked body was spooned up behind hers, his right arm around her waist holding her to him. She thought about their bonding… the pleasantly bizarre feeling of his mind joining hers; her fears of what lay in store melting away like frost in the morning sun.

 

She had never conceived of the mental connection they now shared, and while he was soundly asleep, she could feel his consciousness next to hers. Waxing poetic, her mind began weaving a word-portrait of their first union. She became so preoccupied in the memories of their intimacy she did not realize she was broadcasting loudly to his mind.

 

Sarek's eyes opened rather quickly as highly erotic images of what they had done to each other the previous evening replayed in her mind. He was fascinated by the images her mind had constructed and found them highly provocative. He also realized the effect the memories were having on her physically, and decided to simply observe this new area of human behavior. As she considered each kiss, tender caress – the tasting, touching, exploring, feeling – her desire for him flared.

 

"Good morning _, K'diwa_ ," he whispered into her ear, placing a gentle kiss on the lobe. "I would be most interested to hear the verses you are crafting in your mind."

 

She turned to face him, blushing brightly as her embarrassment grew at the realization that her own erotic memory had awakened him. She settled into his arms and looked into his lovely hazel eyes. They studied her with a softness and affection her heart knew he would never verbalize.

 

"I didn't realize that I would wake you.”  She smiled at him. "But, since you are…"

 

He gently moved a strand of her hair and the touch of his fingers against her skin was startling, their bond strengthening in a newfound renewal.  "May I hear them, _T'hy'la_?" he asked softly.

 

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Be careful what you wish for, _Adun_ _._ "

 

_Tishaya_ _ein kobat wasutra-hali – tal-tor heh she-tor heh tal-tor va'ashir –_

Like some frail vessel on the sea, to plunge and rise and plunge again,

_ne'rak_ _khom-krus ish-pra'lar yumaya tishaya pilash puvik le-suma grazhau t'dvun-lesumatra._

Its bow beneath the waves that flow like a river swollen by the melting ice of grinding glaciers.

_She-tor masu-slor t'du ru'lut fi'gef lar t'du brular - heh Mashulayek yel'ar masu-igen t'du vaksurik k'akshem…_

Your mouth's sweet water rises on the banks of your lips, and the liquid sky sprinkles your body with stars…

 

He looked at her, and the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. She smiled back at him.

 

“Would you prefer I continue my recitation, or show you first hand?” she asked with a gleam in her eyes as she turned toward him.

 

“Perhaps both, _K’diwa_ _?_ ”

 

“Indeed…”

 


End file.
